


All This Time? No, but Maybe Now.

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [24]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: birth, love (side characters from RCD), and the starter "how long have you been standing there?"
Relationships: Ethan Blake/Addison Sinclair, Ethan Blake/Thomas Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	All This Time? No, but Maybe Now.

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“How long have you been standing there?” Addison blushed.

“Long enough to enjoy some of your baby talk,” Ethan chuckled.

“I would be embarrassed, but those two are the cutest things ever,” Addison swooned turning her attention back through the hospital nursery window.

“Which ones are theirs?” Ethan asked, moving closer to Addison. 

“The most beautiful ones, obviously,” Addison gushed. 

“Clearly,” Ethan offered, scratching his head lightly. 

“Those two,” Addison beamed. “My beautiful goddaughter, Felicity Camryn and her handsome brother Vincent Alexander.” 

“How’s Alex?” Ethan asked.

“She’s doing great. Thomas is with her now. I had to pry him away from these two precious angels, but I told him that I would not let them out of my sight, not even for a second,” Addison said proudly.

Ethan let out a low laugh. 

“What?” Addison questioned.

“How weird is this?” Ethan asked. “I can honestly admit that never during my time at Hollywood U did I ever think I would be standing in the hospital looking at Professor Hunt’s children.”

“The world is funny like that,” Addison marveled. “One day you see someone as one thing, and somehow time changes it. I think this has been for the best. I’ve never seen him this happy before. It’s nice.”

“On that, I must agree. Hunt has come a long way. There were days at University that I wasn’t sure he could even feel joy.” Ethan shook his head. “I guess finding that special person makes all the difference.”

“Yeah,” Addison breathed.

Addison and Ethan remained silent as they kept watch over the newborn twins. 

“They’re going to bring Felicity and Vincent back to the room in a minute if you want to come join us,” Thomas broke the silence, startling Addison and Ethan. As they turned to face him, their hands brushed against one another.

“I don’t want to impose,” Addison shrugged.

“I am fairly certain Alex will insist,” Thomas began. His eyes were the brightest Addison had ever seen. His typically rare smile was far from fading. “And,_ I_ also insist. Thank you for everything, Addison.”

Addison’s eyes filled with tears. She loved her goddaughter and her brother so much already. Addison moved quickly toward Thomas and wrapped her arms around him. Thomas stood motionless for a moment before offering a light pat on her back. “Congratulations, Professor. You’re going to be a great dad!”

In what was a rare moment, Thomas wasn’t sure how to react. His instinct was to push her away, but somehow she had become part of his extended family and while he might not love it...he also didn’t hate it. Addison had proven herself loyal and that was a quality he valued greatly.

“Congratulations!” Ethan offered Thomas his hand. Thomas happily shook it, thankful for a return to his comfort level. 

“I’m going to go with the nurse to take the babies back,” Thomas explained. “Why don’t you take a coffee break or get something to eat and meet us there in like fifteen minutes?”

“I can stay,” Addison offered. 

“You’ve done enough. We appreciate it,” Thomas admitted. “Take a few minutes off and we’ll see you there.”

“Addi!” Alex rejoiced as her visitors came. “Ethan! I heard you were here!’

“I know you must be so tired and as much as I love you and those two perfect babies, I want to give you time with them and I guess Thomas too,” Addison teased. “Let me know if there is ANYTHING I can do for you.”

“We will,” Alex smiled. “Thank you! They already look very comfy in their Addi original knit caps.”

“Congratulations, Alex,” Ethan placed a small box on the table beside her bed. “For later.”

“Thank you,” Alex replied, shifting in her bed as Vincent stirred in her arms. She pressed her lips to his forehead. He was absolutely perfect.

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Addison suggested.

Alex nodded. “Bye Addi. Ethan! Thank you for coming!”

“Goodbye preciouses,” Addison blew kisses toward the twins. “Aunt Addi loves you!” 

“See you later,” Ethan nodded toward Alex and Thomas, before turning his attention to Addison. “Do you need a ride home?”

“I was just going to call a car,” Addison replied. “I don’t want to be trouble.”

“Addi, I know you and you _love_ to _be_ trouble and _cause_ it!” Ethan smiled brightly. “But, in this one case, it would be no trouble and my pleasure.”

Addison smirked as she thought of all the ways she and Ethan had caused trouble in the past.

Ethan held open the door for Addison and let her precede him. Alex could hear their conversation return as the walked down the hallway. 

“I ship it,” Alex grinned as Addison and Ethan left. “Could love be in the air?”

“How did you come up with that?” Thomas questioned half-heartedly. His attention enraptured by his daughter in his arms. 

“I just have a feeling.” Alex’s gaze followed where Addison and Ethan had once stood. “I had the same feeling about you and look how that turned out.”

“I love you, but don’t even think about meddling,” Thomas insisted, giving her a knowing glance. “They had all of University to figure it out. It’s not going to happen.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Alex looked down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms and then to Thomas cradling their daughter. “Sometimes, people just need a little more time to admit to themselves that love is worth the risk.”


End file.
